codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
X.A.N.A.
X.A.N.A. is a malevolent sentient artificial intelligence that seems to only exist to take over the world. It has the ability to launch attacks, like controlling and manipulating lightning and electricity and possessing people, by activating Towers in Lyoko. Personality X.A.N.A., being just a multi-agent program, albeit an abnormally strong and dangerous one, does not have much of a personality. Nevertheless, it often has specific attributes that identify it. For starters, X.A.N.A. is incredibly intelligent and knows almost everything scientific about Earth. It utilizes cunning and stealth in its schemes, often hiding them until the last moment; unlike many other fictional villains, who arrogantly boast about their grand plans. X.A.N.A. is capable of developing advanced strategies, as shown in countless episodes where it attacks right as all the warriors are together, or when he manipulates their emotions to have them act in his favor. It also has a moderate understanding of human emotions; it cannot grasp complex emotions like love and compassion, but can easily understand ones such as anger, envy, and fear. It seems to have a particular "hatred" against Jeremie as well even more than the other Lyoko Warriors. X.A.N.A. also seems to be able to weigh the risks and benefits of a situation, as shown in Saint Valentine's Day, when it released Aelita, its key to escaping, from its control when Odd started firing at her. Other times, X.A.N.A.'s monsters would hold their fire, refusing to shoot at Aelita. Finally, like most fictional villains, X.A.N.A.'s most dominant trait is that it values Team Lyoko's destruction over everything except for its own survival. As seen in Marabounta, it teamed up with Team Lyoko to eliminate the Marabounta, an immediate threat. It also refrained from attacking the Factory in seasons 1 and 2 for obvious reasons (though more than once it did deactivate the Scanners in a failed attempt to kill the warriors). However that weakness was eliminated, when it escaped from the Supercomputer at the end of the second season. From that point on it tried its hardest to destroy the factory (more in the fourth season instead of the third season), to eliminate the Lyoko Warriors' constant interference once and for all. Usually when facing his enemies in his avatar XANA talks in a polite manner, even in battle or taunting his opponents. Whenever they prepare to fight XANA acts casual and uncaring as he is confident in his abilities, since he controls Lyoko it is likely his confidence is not misplaced. He will make small talk and is not above praising his enemies. Unlike most other villains XANA does not seem to lie directly, since most likely lying would be illogical and his program is run by logic. Instead he uses he uses indirect answers and hints to trick his opponents. XANA is shown to be extremely patient as he slept for two years after faking his death and coming back more powerful. He revels in the suffering and despair of his enemies as shown when he captured Aelita’s friends and left her alone knowing she would be miserable. Among his most fearsome traits XANA’s intellect is surpassed by almost none and only few can rival him. Appearance As stated above, X.A.N.A. is a multi-agent program, and because of this doesn't have a physical manifestation like humans do. Even its monsters are just its servants that it created, not X.A.N.A. itself. Some fans believe that X.A.N.A. is actually a spectre, but it has been proven spectres are not actually X.A.N.A., just extensions of his will. In the second season, X.A.N.A. possessed people, but once again, even that was just X.A.N.A. inside a person's body, and not X.A.N.A. itself. The same applies for polymorphic clones. The only thing one could count as being X.A.N.A. is the Eye of X.A.N.A., which is just a symbol. In fact, since that same symbol is seen on the platforms of the Towers, on the Supercomputer, on the Transport Orb, and on the Core of Lyoko in Carthage, the Eye of X.A.N.A. is more likely to be the symbol of all of Lyoko, not X.A.N.A. alone. The only real physical incarnation of X.A.N.A. is seen in Fight to the Finish. Just as X.A.N.A. is being destroyed, its ghost is forced out of William and is seen writhing and screaming in agony and pain, and right before it disappears a human face is seen. XANA's avatar on Lyoko appears to be a male version of Aelita in his late teens, but has pale skin, red eyes, hair slightly longer then Aelita's and coloured black with red streaks. He wears dark body armour coupled with a black body suit with red outlines with the Eye on his chest and black calf high boots. His hands are covered by black fingerless gloves with gauntlets on his arms. Over it he wears a black knee lenght coat that is red on the inside and high collared. Before he turned evil, he had hair that was dark, being almost purple, bright green eyes, and normal slightly tanned skin. Behind the Scenes X.A.N.A. is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code: LYOKO, the same actor who also voices Herb, Jim, and William. In the original pilot Garage Kids, Lyoko was called Xanadu, and X.A.N.A. is based on that name. As of the most recent episode, ''Echoes '', it is still unknown what X.A.N.A. stands for. Category:Characters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Monsters Category:Villians